


Coffee

by CottonCandyWhump



Category: daredevil - Fandom
Genre: Coffee machine, Confused Matt, Foggy Nelson - Freeform, Gen, Karen Page - Freeform, Matt Murdock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandyWhump/pseuds/CottonCandyWhump
Summary: Karen gets a new coffee machine and forgets to tell Matt. What can go wrong?





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: A ton of language.

Matt walks into the office an hour early, needing coffee. 

He leans his cane against the door and makes a beeline for the coffee machine. He quickly grabs the mug Foggy got him (Foggy insists it’s plain red but Karen says it’s yellow) and puts it in the coffee machine where he usually puts it. He closes the top and presses the button. 

Nothing happens. 

He frowns but pushes it again.

Still, nothing.

He feels around the machine and presses one of the other buttons he feels. 

Finally the water comes out. Unfortunately, the scalding water hits his hand.

“Motherfucking son of a-!” He yells, interrupted when the door opens.

“Woah, Matt. Language. Everything ok?” Foggy asks, heading over to his friend. Matt has his right hand cradled to his chest and is muttering curses under his breathe.

“Hey, we got a new coffe machine!” Foggy says before realizing that the new coffee machine he’s so happy about is the source of Matt’s pain. 

“Ohhh. We got a new coffee machine,” he says, understanding.

“Yeah, no shit,” Matt says, reaching for the tap. 

“Matt, no!” Foggy says, too late. Matt had laid his burnt hand over the metal part of the coffee machine.

“Bloody fucking hell!” Matt screams.

“Jesus, Matt. Watch your language,” Foggy mutters, turning on the cold water and shoving Matt’s hand under it.

“Fucking hell son of a goddamn bitch,” Matt mutters. Foggy just sighs and looks at Matt’s blistered hand.

“Here. Let’s bandage that up,” Foggy says, grabbing the first aid kit. After he wraps Matt’s hand, he makes two cups of coffee and hands one to Matt. A few minutes later, Karen arrives. 

“Did you see the new coffee maker?” She asks, beaming.


End file.
